There are many known technologies that use electrical stimulation of peripheral nerves to treat medical conditions. Implantable stimulation technologies require surgical implantation of stimulation leads, with a pulse generator that is either surgically implanted or connected externally to wire leads. Percutaneous stimulation technologies are less invasive, but still require the stimulation electrodes to pierce the skin. While these technologies can be effective in treating certain conditions, they are less desirable due to their invasiveness and because they can require the continued or routine attention of specialists, requiring doctor's office visits, phone calls, etc.